a peaceful day
by book-worm-0135
Summary: arwen thinks that she is in for a peaceful day but it turns out to be quite the opposite, i dont really like this one but i thought i would put it on anyway and see what people thought:


We walked quietly along the road outside rohan when I heard the slight shuffle behind us. Aragorn, myself, legolas and gimili had come to visit rohan were eowyn and faramir were visiting eomer and lothiriel. Eowyn and I had decided to go for a ride outside of rohan. Eowyn was glowing softly with motherhood, her stomach bulged slight and she glowed of health. We were walking peacefully when I heard a noise behind us. Both eowyn and I silenced immediately. Then all hell broke loose.

"Go" I shouted unsheathing my sword. Eowyn hesitated she was unarmed and with child but she did not want to leave me on my own "go I will hold them of" she turned and galloped away to rohan to raise the men I turned to face the oncoming hoard of orcs. I stared at them with horror as they came closer. There was too many I could not hold them off. I resheathed my sword and turned swiftly galloping towards rohan.

"Noro lim gwhair noro lim" i shouted over the roar of the wind to gwahir. I felt him respond underneath me his hind legs bunching then lengthening each stride lengthening with his effort. I glanced behind me to see the orcs still come, they were gaining. I pushed gwahir even further. I could see eowyn not far in front me.

"Faster eowyn" I shouted over the wind. She glanced behind her and then turned around forcing her horse faster; she was a rohirim and knew how to ride under pressure. I glanced down and saw the horn of gondor resting on my saddle. I grabbed it fumbling with the clasp and quickly filled my lungs with air and blew as hard as i could. The horn sounded out over the hills rolling softly, innocently to hopefully the men of rohan. I gasped for air and glanced behind me the orc's was just a few feet away I sounded the horn again. I just glanced in front of me when an orc jumped out of the trees on to gwahirs track. I unsheathed my sword reigning gwhair to the left and struck him a fatal blow. I quickly resheathed my sword. I could see some orcs passing me and heading to eowyn. I urged gwhair and again he responded. Slowly we gained on eowyn until we had drawn side by side. She was unarmoured and it was my job to protect her. I reined gwahir in slightly so eowyn's horse could keep up. We pounded up the hill; i knew just beyond that crest, we would see rohan. We swept over the crest and down the hill. I shift my weight back and felt gwahir shift his weight to his hindquarters and slow slightly. I could see out in front of us the men of rohan racing to meet us and at their front Aragorn, faramir, eomer, legolas and gimili. I unsheathed my sword again as the orcs surrounded us as the horses slowed slightly to go downhill. Blade struck blade as i swung at orc after orc trying to get them away from eowyn.

"Noro lim gwahir noro lim Arod" i said encouraging both horses on. We surged down the hill rohan's men roaring to meet us. I fell forward as something struck my shoulder. I immediately readjusted my weight trying to help gwahir down the hill as swiftly and safely as possible. My shoulder and arm stang and seared with pain. I ignored and swung again at the orcs each one falling as it meet with my blade. Both horses hesitated as a massive orc blocked the path down the hill infront of us. I reached down to the small knife that was sheathed at my saddle and with all the strength and accuracy I possessed threw it at the orc. It hit him square in the face and he crumpled to the ground. We had reached the bottom of the hill now and the rohan were just reaching us they swept apart to allow us threw. I pulled gwahir up sharply as did eowyn.

"No" I said sharply "you must keep going" I continued as she opened her mouth to argue "you are with child I am not" she turned her horse sharply and cantered towards rohan. I turned gwahir towards the men. They had already killed most of the orcs and the remaining ones were fleeing. I cantered up to Aragorn as eomer sent men to hunt the orcs down. It was just as I was reaching him that everything starting to get dizzy. I watched helplessly as the earth came up sickeningly to meet with me.

I woke abruptly; I was still for a moment then moved immediately. I did not know were I was but I could hear whispering and slight movement. I was up and out of the bed grabbing a sword that was beside myself and pointing it at the people around the bed. My arm seared with pain as I lifted the sword.

"Arwen" I heard someone say, I turned to face Aragorn as he stood up and strode over to me. I relaxed as I saw him and lowered the sword

"Im sorry" I said formally to the people in the room that consisted of faramir, eowyn, eomer, lothiriel, legolas and gimili.

"No need to apologise my lady" gimili said.

"Arwen you need to sit" Aragorn said, taking the sword from me and leading me to the bed. I sat gratefully and turned to Aragorn. He looked worried; his face was lined with anxiety.

"What happened" I asked

"you collapsed just as you reached me" he said his face was guarded not betraying any of his emotions "the orc that hit you with its malice broke your shoulder but it was also covered in poison, so legolas had to heal you" I looked over at legolas and bowed my head to him slightly in acknowledgement he smiled and returned the gesture. I glanced around the room to see faramir had his arm around eowyn possessively.

"I believe I have you to thank for the safety of my wife" he said formally

"It's what anyone would have done" I said. I glanced at eowyn, she was a daughter born of kings nad had been taught as I had how to hide her emotions and to stay strong. She stood beside faramir, tall and proud but I could see the sharp worry in her eyes. I smiled at her softly and she returned the gesture softly.

"So" I said turning to Aragorn "is my arm fully healed or not"

"You need to rest for a while" Aragorn said sternly and I rolled my eyes making the room laugh

"I have to say that was some impressive sword fighting and riding you displayed today" eomer said

"Every elf is taught how to defend themself" I said glancing at legolas as I said it only he knew the full extent of training that every elf began at the tender age of ten.

"Well" I said smiling at everyone in the room "im sure you have plenty of things to be doing so don't let me hold you up" each person filed out of the room talking to her briefly as they left. I relaxed back into the pillow closing my eyes. I felt the bed shift as Aragorn lay softly beside me.

"You scared me" he said softly not looking at me. I smiled gently, Aragorn was a man of few words and him admitting that he had been scared was something that rarely happened.

"Im fine" I replied. I sighed contently as he wrapped his arm around me, gently so as not to harm my shoulder, this was the way it was always going to be. It did not matter that sauran was defeated and gone there were many orcs and other foul beast's that had escaped that day and as she was Aragorn's wife there would never be a day without adventure.


End file.
